phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:StuffIsAwesome2001/Disney XD on Disney Channel
So, Phineas and Ferb, as you all know, originally aired on Disney Channel, the previews aired on August 17, 2007 and September 28, 2007 and officially premiered on February 1, 2008. Then, after "Out to Launch" premiered on December 5, 2008, the serieswas goingin an odd direction, the episode "Tip of the Day" previewed on January 23, 2009 on Toon Disney (to date, the only episode of the entire series to air on Toon Disney! Then, starting February 16, 2009, the series starting premiering episodes on Disney XD, the last few episodes of Season 1 premiered on Disney XD through February 18, 2009. But, because the series was on Disney XD, Sesson 2 premiered on Disney XD the next day, on February 19, 2009, and reruns aired on Disney Channel, it's unknown why fhey decided to do this but anyways, one episode finally premiered on Disney Channel after a year... and 4 months and 18 days, the half-hour episode "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" finally premiered on Disney Channel on July 9, 2010, then starting with the episode "Wizard of Odd" which premiered on Disney Channel on September 24, 2010, the series was back on Disney Channel! (I'll explain why I care below). Between Late-Season 2 and Mid-Season 4, only 3 episodes premiered on Disney XD (Season 3's Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon: January 16, 2012), Perry the Actorpus, another S3 episode: March 3, 2012, though it did air on Disney Channel later that day, and Season 4's Primal Perry: March 2, 2013), so other than those episodes, the series was on Disney Channel for 3 years and 4 months, then starting March 1, 2014 with the episode "Live and Let Drive", the series moved back to Disney XD. Why I care Well, Disney XD's a premium channel, not many people can afford premium, and anywhere from 2 million - even 10 million people have Disney Channel and tuned in Friday nights to watch Disney Channel's longest series, well, I guess it doesn't matter now thay the series is over. Disney XD on Disney Channel Okay, so this is what you guys stuck around for, so Disney XD on Disney Channel, in case you're a little confused, is a block that airs Disney XD shows on Disney Channel for an hour. It originally aired Disney XD's live-action shows, but after the animation move to Disney XD, Phineas and Ferb started airing the episodes originally premiered on Disney XD ("Live and Let Drive" and so forth) part of the Disney XD on Disney Channel block, which was STUPID because when the show was on Disney XD during Season 2, it didn't just air on a certain time of a week on Disney Channel I believe, they still treated Phineas and Ferb as a Disney Channel show in Season 2, NOW they act like it hasn't been on their network for 6 years and 5 months, that is SO stupid. Now it's rerunning daily on Disney XD while other countries still show it on Disney Channel (Latin America, Germany, Japan, etc.). Anyways, in Season 4, 2 more episodes premiered on Disney Channel, though they were 1-hour specials only (Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars on July 26, 2014 and Night of the Living Pharmacists on October 4, 2014). But, the latter episode was part of a night of "Disney XD on Disney Channel". Why? Again, they never did this in Season 2, what the heck? But, then "Last Day of Summer" premiered simultaneously on Disney XD and Disney Channel, but it was "Disney XD on Disney Channel". Whatever? So, my point is, why make a show you've had on your network for about 6 years and 5 months become aired on a certain date and time part of terrible block Disney Channel despite the fact that the show was still considered a DisneyChannel series in Season 2, why NOW make DXD on DC? I guess cause the other cartoons like Gravity Falls and Wander Over Yonder are on that block too, I guess.how and only air it on your network at 5AM (Seriously, who the HECK gets up 5AM to watch Phineas and Ferb?!? Not me!). That's it, hopefully soon, Milo Murphy's Law will move to Disney Channel and get 2 - 3 million viewers on it's episode premiere nights, not 340,000, a MILLION! Maybe next year that will happen. Category:Inactive blogs